


El gato del coronel

by STsuki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: El gato del coronel en realidad no es equivalente.





	El gato del coronel

Después de que Alphonse recuperase su cuerpo y empezara el proceso de adaptación, el tiempo había pasado muy aprisa.

A veces abría los ojos para ver un cielo azul inmenso y lleno de posibilidades y otras el ascenso a su objetivo parecía una piedra tan pesada que incluso respirar dolía.  
Para esas circunstancias Elric siempre parecía estar dispuesto a enredarse en su regazo y juguetear con sus dedos, complacido, cálido y encariñado.

No había sido el trato, no había sido equivalente que Edward y Alphonse le pidieran cuidar del gato después de que había hablado sobre Marcoh.

Pero tampoco había sido su informante parte inicial del acuerdo, así que más tarde esa semana se encontró volviendo a casa con una caja llena de gato y todo lo que iba a necesitar para cuidar de la pequeña criatura del bar de su madre, fue insólito y una indulgencia bienvenida.

Porque ¿Cuándo los Elric habían sido los niños que se merecían ser? ¿Cuándo podrían detenerse a vivir la vida y poder cuidar de un gato?

La decisión había sido simple y nunca pareció haber un momento adecuado para mencionarlo.

Porque todo era un montón de mierda, descarrilamiento emocional, dolor, felicidad extrema, hazañas imposibles. En fin, en fin…

Todo había sido lo mismo hasta ese justo momento. Estaba sentado en la oficina del Führer más aterrorizado que complacido con Elric en su regazo y bueno los dos hermanos (sanos, vivos, en la carne y la sangre) observándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veían ¿Y no era eso tan extraño?

Alphonse, dios lo bendiga fue el primero en hablar.

—Felicidades Führer Mustang.

—¿Uh...?

—¿Es ese… es... Es...?

Edward frunció el ceño, bronceado, confundido y precioso, señalando a su gato como si fuera una locura.

—Es Elric. Se llama Elric.

Alphonse pareció iluminarse y chillo agitándose infantilmente antes de entrar corriendo a su oficina y arrebatarle a Elric de su cómoda posición, quien lo vio tres segundos antes de decidir que lo amaba y que los años de diligente cuidado de Roy a su existencia ya no le importaban.

—Entonces es ese gato.

Roy parpadeo y era raro ser el hombre más poderoso del país ahora y sentirse un adolescente acorralado.

—Elric, se llama Elric, recuerdalo Fullmetal, de algún modo me recuerda a un pequeño tigre impulsivo y violento al que le gusta ser mimado.

—Es Edward no soy tu subordinado más —dijo parpadeando como doce veces con una expresión extraña, era confusión ¿Y adoración abierta? ¡Jesús! Esas palabras eran mucho incluso para él—. ¿Alguna vez ibas a decirnos?

—No era un intercambio equivalente.

—No, no lo es, y aquí vengo yo a pagar mis 520 cenz y resulta que te debo 7 años de comida para gatos.

—No me debes nada…

—Es un Elric, Führer bastardo, es de la familia ¿Sabes? Solo debes callarte.

Su nueva secretaria graznó aturdida porque ese enano precioso simplemente acababa de decirle al Führer que se callara y dejara de ser tan bastardo.

Al seguía chillando encantado, Elric ya lo adoraba y al parecer era mutuo.

La sonrisa de Edward hacía del gato un trato equivalente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribo para FMA, es parte preciosa de mi infancia <3 solía ver el anime del 2013 en animax pero no sabía que había shippeo lol así que el año pasado lo vi y brotherhood todo con nuevos ojos y así que estoy enamorada, me enamore del precioso Roy mustang, siempre me gusto pero ahora más xD
> 
> En fin esto salio inmediatamente después de ver el anime, pero lo edite apenas ayer así que olvide un poco de que se trataba todo, pero no olvide que el one shot tiene 520 palabras como los 520 cenz que Ed le debía así que eso debe significar algo. En fin!! no me extiendo más, gracias por leer!!  
Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón.
> 
> Me encuentras en tumblr y facebook como Sara Manen :D


End file.
